


a weapon is only deadly (if you choose to use it)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Shiro (Voltron), Kuro is accepted and safe, Kuro is just figuring things out, Lance is wonderful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: "You know, back on earth we had this story about a superhero who could grow metal blades from his knuckles. The way I see it you're just a different version of that." Lance had said, giving a small shrug. "Having a weapon be a part of your body doesn't mean you're inherently bad. It just means responsibility."Kuro had taken the words to heart long before he'd fully comprehended them.





	a weapon is only deadly (if you choose to use it)

**Author's Note:**

> my first voltron fic, it figures it would be about Kuro

There's a precipice that's always been there, Kuro knows. It started the moment he was made, stone crumbling off of a once sturdy mountain. He is sculpted from the ruins, molded and shaped into everything his original was never meant to be. Ashes are breathed into his lungs, blood soaked into his tongue. He is fed with violence and destruction; taught that nourishment comes only from pain. He is the Champion--but better. Stronger, faster. With less morals and a hunger for blood he is lethal. It is obvious that he does not belong beside the good guys. Like water running over rocks his existence wears on those of the paladins meant to protect the universe. Kuro was never meant to stand among them. His mission was far more simple than that. Eliminate the threat. Stain the streets with blood, make them _scream_ \--

Kuro made a mistake.

It started with the original. Shiro, the Champion. It had always started with him of course, but this was different. Shiro wasn't meant to take pity on him. He wasn't meant to rescue the weapon molded after his own image--wasn't meant to welcome ruin into his home. Kuro hadn't known what to make of the paladins back then. His mission had been in his mind, always.

Wait. Watch. Learn. _Kill_.

It hadn't taken all that long for Kuro to realize things weren't all that simple. In the castle there was no pain. No torture, no blood, no death. Survival was not fought for. Coexistence came naturally--if not with a few small bumps in the road. He had been created to be a weapon, trained and taught on technique and strategy. Yet, Kuro had floundered in this new environment. He should have realized then that the situation was doomed. Should have abandoned ship and left while he could. Found a barren planet somewhere far away and lived out his however unnatural life there.

The paladins had other plans--mainly one in particular.

Blue was a curious one. Kuro had studied his profile among the rest. He was from the Champion's planet as all of them were, a human lost at sea in a galaxy of aliens they'd never even known existed. He was inquisitive, with a talent for detecting just what was going on inside someone's head. His humor varied from the others, though Kuro found him amusing when he understood the references. He was loyal too, if his file was correct, and he had a habit of making a fool of himself in order to keep the peace. It was a clever trick in the end. No one knew to count you in as a real threat if your knowledge and skill were kept hidden most of the time. Kuro could relate.

Smart as Blue--Lance--was, he still took an unhealthy interest in Kuro. The contact was hesitant at first, offers of companionship a brittle peace offering. It would have been easy to spurn that offer and looking back on it Lance probably would have been better off if he had--but Kuro had never been created to be anything less than selfish.

They got along well after the initial discomfort. It took a while for Kuro to be around someone who did not seek to harm him--and even longer still to handle physical contact with one. It helped that Lance got over his physical traits and the Champion's shared similarities far quicker than the others. He unnerved them at first--sometimes he still did. But Lance had embraced him from the start and with him came the others.

They'd started slow. Walks around the castle, simple conversations over meals. When hesitance gave way to comfort they had gone on to personalities, likes and dislikes, stories of the past--these coming mainly from Lance. Kuro's stories always seemed to make everyone uncomfortable.

Past medical exams, Lance was the first to touch him. Kuro's version of the Champion's weapon was much more dangerous. His fingers were sharpened to deadly points, more claws than anything else. That hand had spilled its fair share of blood and still, with permission, Lance had taken it between his own without judgment.

"You know, back on earth we had this story about a superhero who could grow metal blades from his knuckles. The way I see it you're just a different version of that." Lance had said, giving a small shrug. "Having a weapon be a part of your body doesn't mean you're inherently bad. It just means responsibility."

Kuro had taken the words to heart long before he'd fully comprehended them.

With Lance's acceptance Yellow had followed, and then Green and Red. The princess had been last to warm to him, but that had been expected. Her hesitance had only drawn the others closer in the end, unbeknownst to her. It wasn't until he was fighting alongside them, claws lit and eyes wild gold that Kuro realized the mission was a failure.

It wasn't until bright blue eyes smiled back at him, followed by the soft brush of lips against his own that Kuro realized he didn't care. That had been his mistake.

He was a weapon, his creation meant for one purpose and one purpose only. To end the reign of the paladins. To eliminate the only remaining threat to the Galra Empire. It had only been a matter of time before he was forced to act on it, willingly or not.

There had always been a precipice. Forged from cracked bonds and those newly forged it waited, silent and ever ready for someone to fall. Kuro supposed it made sense that he would be the first, this was what he was made for in the end. To fall or to cause ruin--that was his purpose.

Yet, it is facing this knowledge and staring down the abyss that Kuro realizes he is a failed experiment. How could he be anything less when for the first time since his creation he feels sick at the sight of blood?  
There is a laugh not his own, a glow of familiar magic. Across the room Lance stares at him with big eyes, blood running down his forehead from where his head had met the ground a few moments prior.

Standing on the edge of what is his purpose and what he believes is right it is Blue's words that ring through his head.

_"It just means responsibility."_

Kuro takes a deep breath. His hand lights purple. His eyes zero in on the nearest galra soldier and he decides.

The abyss welcomes him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [my101fragiledreams](http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/) (and drop some prompts in my inbox if you're up for it)


End file.
